staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2056; serial prod.USA 08:50 Klasyka Animacji; Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do bajki; Strieła ulietajet w skazku; 1954 serial animowany prod.radzieckiej 09:20 Plastelinek i przyjaciele; program dla dzieci 09:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 10:00 Witaj, Franklin; Wyprawa kajakowa Franklina, Franklin przeprowadza wywiad.; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 10:30 Siódme niebo; odc.86 Miłosne rozterki cz.1; serial prod.USA/stereo/ 11:15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 11:25 Fauna i flora naszego organizmu; odc.11/12 Towarzysze podróży cz.1; (Human Wildlife); 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Samo życie; reportaż 12:35 Klan; odc.753; telenowela TVP 13:05 Tak czy nie?; 2003 serial TVP 14:00 Nasze rytmy zdrowia; odc.1 - Stres 14:20 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:40 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Stare miasto we Florencji; (Schaetze der Welt); 1997 cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Obraz niekontrolowany; magazyn reporterski 15:35 Tylko u nas; magazyn 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2056; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc.755; telenowela TVP 18:10 Trzecia strona medalu; program publicystyczny 18:50 Irak 2003 19:00 Wieczorynka; Mały Miś; odc.64 - Miś, który straszy.; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej /stereo/ 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia; Inna kobieta; Other Woman; 1995 dramat prod.USA; reż: Gabrielle Beaumont; wyk: Jill Eikenberry,Laura Leighton 22:00 Kryminalna Jedynka; magazyn /tylko dla dorosłych/ 22:25 Koncert; reportaż Leszka Wasiuty i Macieja Żurawskiego 22:55 Oblicza mediów; magazyn 23:20 Monitor Wiadomości 23:35 Biznes raport 23:45 Seans na życzenie; Sobowtór cz.1; Kagemusha; 1980 dramat historyczny prod.japońskiej; reż: Akira Kurosawa; wyk: Tatsuya Nakadai,Tsutomu Yamazaki 01:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc.13 -ost.; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kangurek Hip-Hop; Ryś; serial anim.prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; Groch z kapustą; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.137; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:35 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 11:25 Klinika Berlin Centrum; odc.5/13; 2000 serial prod. niemieckiej 12:15 Wielkie romanse 20 wieku; J.F.Kennedy jr i Carolyn Bessette 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.390 Erotyczna noc poślubna; telenowela TVP 13:40 Mroczny rycerz; odc.23/26 Rycerz gromu; serial prod.angielsko-nowozelandzkiej zgodą rodziców 14:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 15:00 I Konkurs piosenki Eurowizji dla dzieci-Kopenhaga 2003.Prezentacja finalistów 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.171; serial TVP /stereo/ 17:20 Jazda kulturalna; magazyn 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:35 Kryterium; Międz.Fest.Debiutów Film.-XXII Koszalińskie spotk.film."Młodzi i Film" 20:00 Mimo wszystko nadzieja 20:20 Studio sport; Mecz piłki nożnej: Polska - Włochy; (w przerwie meczu Panorama) 22:45 Panorama 23:00 Sport-telegram 23:08 Pogoda 23:20 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Serce z lodu; Flying Dutchman; 2000 film fab.prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Robin P.Murray; wyk: Eric Roberts,Rod Steiger,Catherine Oxenberg 00:50 Terror na Manhattanie; Without Warning:Terror in the Towers; 1993 dramat prod. USA (93') dla dorosłych; reż: Alan J. Levi; wyk: George Clooney, James Avery 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Telelplotki 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Muzyka na żywo (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Sfinks - zagadki historii; niemiecki film dokumentalny, 2000 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Nieustraszony; film fabularny prod. USA, odc. 22/22 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Festiwal im. Adama Didura w Sanoku 12:15 Telenowyny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Teologia ikon; grecki film dokumentalny, 1996, odc. 1/2 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Studio reportażu: "10 lat w Suchej" 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie; magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Puls Stolicy 19:10 5 minut o ... 19:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:15 To jest temat: "Myto" 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Matki; włoski film fabularny, 1999, odc. 2/2 00:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.40 TV Market 7.00 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba 2 - film animowany 8.30 MacGyver (104) - serial sensacyjny 9.30 Bar 3 - reality show 10.00 Słoneczny patrol 8 (138) - serial przygodowy 10.55 Bar 3 - reality show 11.40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12.35 Samo życie (277) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Serca na rozdrożu (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 14.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (78) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Power Rangers (43) - serial dla młodzieży 14.50 Pokemony - serial animowany 15.15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16.30 Herkules (4) - serial przygodowy 17.30 Hugo express - program dla dzieci 17.55 Bar 3 - reality show 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20.15 Bar 3 - reality show 21.00 Samo życie (278) - serial obyczajowy, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Czerwona gorączka - film akcji, USA 1988 23.50 Biznes informacje 0.10 Prognoza pogody 0.15 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 0.30 Fala zbrodni (1) - serial kryminalny 1.30 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 3.10 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 4.10 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (147) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Action Man (3) - serial animowany 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Lawina - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 13.15 Na Wspólnej (183) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.45 Action Man (3) - serial animowany 14.10 Brzydula (101) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Nikita (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Fakty 16.10 Córka przeznaczenia (99) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Kropek 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (42) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (184) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 Kawaler do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Fakty wieczorne 23.30 Twoja droga do gwiazd - Trening - program rozrywkowy 24.00 Cela 0.30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 1.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Modna moda - mag. 6.35 KINOmaniaK - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Artur - serial anim. 8.30 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 9.00 Książę - komedia familijna, Kanada-Wlk. Brytania 1999 10.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 11.00 Cud miłości (33) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Kameleon (2) - serial sensacyjny 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Rozbitkowie (10) - serial przygodowy 15.30 Super Mario Bros - serial anim. 16.00 Robocop - serial anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (34) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Podwójna akcja - As wywiadu (7) - serial 18.00 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 18.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 19.00 Rok dwutysięczny - film akcji, USA 1999 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Komenda - serial dok. 22.00 Kameleon (3) - serial 23.00 Sztukateria 23.30 Shwartza pomysły na życie (11) - serial 23.55 Rajdowe MŚ - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 0.55 Więcej niż wszystko - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986 2.40 X Laski 3.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. 4.00 Modna moda - mag. 4.35 Strefa P - magazyn 4.50 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (24) - serial 7.55 Alf (63) - serial 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (82) - telenowela 9.20 Cena miłości (18) - telenowela 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.05 Mission impossible (21) - serial 12.00 Mała księżniczka (30) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Tajemnice pocałunku (83) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (19) - telenowela 16.10 Norman w tarapatach (9) - serial 16.40 Alf (64) - serial, USA 17.10 Pamięć absolutna (17) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Mission impossible (22) - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Drew Carey Show (25) - serial komediowy 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (10) - serial komediowy 20.10 Symfonia życia - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 23.05 Gliniarze na motorach (8) - serial sensacyjny 0.05 Kawaler do wzięcia - extra - program rozrywkowy 0.35 Czas zbiorów - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 2.35 Wyścig z mordercą - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 4.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wiadomości 06:03 Filmowe encyklopedia Łodzi 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc.746 (23'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Sztuka bez tajemnic; Miedzioryt Geta Stankiewicza 09:00 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc.3/15 Ogródek; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Budzik; - Pech i szczęście 09:35 Trzy misie; odc.3/26 Srebrna łyżka; serial anim. prod.polsko-austriackiej 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Marzenia o Niepodległej 10:35 Spotkania z tradycją; Muzycy z Koniakowa 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Książe Metropolita. Rzecz o kardynale Sapieże; film dokumentalny Mieczysława Vogta (48') 11:50 Film animowany; Pegaz 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wieści polonijne 12:25 Hommage a Beksiński; impresja filmowa Bohdana Dziworskiego 12:50 Bocznymi drogami; Ziemia Złotowska 13:10 Przed maturą; 1980 film fab.prod.polskiej (56'); reż: Juliusz Janicki; wyk: Małgorzata Gebel,Janusz Michałowski 14:10 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Wojciech Kościelniak, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jacek Bończyk, Sambor Dudziński, Konrad Imiela 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show stereo 15:50 Film animowany; Galapagos 16:00 Klan; odc.746 (23'); telenowela TVP 16:30 Kulisy i sensacje; 16 pażdziernika 1978 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Budzik; - Pech i szczęście 18:00 Trzy misie; odc.3/26 Srebrna łyżka; serial anim. prod.polsko-austriackiej 18:25 Bocznymi drogami; Ziemia Złotowska 18:45 Rozmowy na czasie; Z czego się śmieją Polacy? 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc.746 (23'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Polska karta 21:10 Inferno; film fab.prod.polskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk: Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Monika Kwiatkowska,Barbara Kurzaj 22:10 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Wojciech Kościelniak, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jacek Bończyk, Sambor Dudziński, Konrad Imiela 23:00 Panorama 23:15 Sport-telegram 23:18 Pogoda 23:25 Irak 2003 23:35 Słowo daję; Tak się żyje we Lwowie 00:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes raport 00:50 Rozmowy na czasie; Z czego się śmieją Polacy? 01:20 Opowiadania Muminków; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc.746 (23'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Polska karta 03:10 Inferno; film fab.prod.polskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk: Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Monika Kwiatkowska,Barbara Kurzaj 04:10 Irak 2003 04:20 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Wojciech Kościelniak, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jacek Bończyk, Sambor Dudziński, Konrad Imiela 05:10 Bocznymi drogami; Ziemia Złotowska 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes raport 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 8 kobiet - Kuchnia filmowa - film dokumentalny 9.05 Kung-fu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979 10.55 Lantana - thriller, Niemcy-Australia 2001 12.55 Krwawa niedziela - dramat, Wlk. Brytania-Irlandia 2002 14.45 Libijska Sahara - źródło wody - film dok. 15.30 Elling - komediodramat, Norwegia-Szwecja 2001 17.00 Historie miłosne - film psychologiczny, Polska 1997 18.30 Zoolander - komedia, USA-Australia 2001 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Super-zioło - komedia, USA 2001 22.40 South Park VI - serial anim. 23.05 SuperDeser: Do góry nogami 23.40 Tajna broń - film akcji, USA 1996 1.25 Kandahar - film obyczajowy, Iran-Francja 2001 2.50 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny, Polska 1989 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Szef na miarę - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2002 8.00 Przystanek miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 9.30 USS "Squalus" zatonął - dramat, USA 2000 11.05 Na planie 11.45 Klub porywaczy - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 2001 13.30 Horatio Hornblower - Lojalność - film przygodowy, Wlk. Brytania 2001 15.10 Bojangles - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.55 Cinema, cinema (45) 17.30 Szef na miarę - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2002 19.00 Gwiezdne wrota: Pamięć - serial science fiction 19.45 Gwiezdne wrota: Wspomnienia Jolinar - serial 20.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood HBO Bis: 21.00 Premiera: Zagubione - dramat, Kanada 2001 22.40 Azyl - thriller, USA 2002 0.35 W rytmie Rave - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 2.00 Excalibur - film fantasy, USA 1981 4.30 Gwiezdne wrota: Pamięć - serial science fiction 5.20 Gwiezdne wrota: Wspomnienia Jolinar - serial TV Niepokalanów Puls 9.00 Dziś w programie 9.05 Nasza Antena (powt.) 10.00 Graczykowie - serial 10.30 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Puls wieczoru (powt.) 13.00 Generał Stanisław Sosabowski - film dok. 14.00 Życie jak poker 15.00 Program religijny 16.00 Emisariusze 17.00 Nasza Antena 18.00 Życie jak poker 18.50 Graczykowie - serial 19.15 Krew walki - film dok. 19.40 Monte Cassino 20.00 Running Woman 21.45 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.25 Puls wieczoru 22.50 Nasza Antena CT Praga 6.00 Poranek z CTV 8.30 Poranek dla dzieci 8.40 Przyśpiewki 8.45 Kosteczki 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 My i oni 9.35 Co wy na to? 10.00 Rodzinna historyjka − komedia czeska 11.30 Kalendarium 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kolory życia 13.10 Pod lupą 13.25 Tematy dnia 13.50 Skamieliny 14.45 Kamera podróżników 15.10 Simpsonowie 15.35 Kierunek Europa 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Bajkowe przedszkole 16.35 Meduza 17.05 Opuszczone zwierzątka 17.20 AZ − quiz 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Wieści regionalne 18.10 Baśń 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.45 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Talk Show 20.45 Przedwczesna śmierć 21.45 Na tropie 22.10 Decydujące zdarzenia 22.25 Wydarzenia 22.55 Pogoda i sport 23.10 Szpital Presidio 0.00 Wybory senatorskie 0.30 Country Express 1.00 Kamera podróżników 2.20 Świat motoryzacji 3.05 Gol TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.35 To jest zabójstwo 9.30 Ostatni mohikanin − film czeski 11.05 Gotujemy! 11.40 Knots Landing 12.35 Prawo do miłości 13.25 Niewzykłe historie 13.55 Gwiezdne wrota 14.45 Kachorra 15.45 Obrońca 16.40 Ryzykuj! 17.10 Z regionów 17.20 Gliniarz i prokurator 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 M.A.S.H. 18.50 Teleturniej 19.30 Dziennik i sport 20.00 Wideoscenki 20.40 Doktor Dolittle − film USA 22.20 Problemy obywateli 23.00 Kto przetrwa? 0.00 Konflikt z mafią − film USA 1.45 Tele−zakupy 2.15 Problemy obywateli 2.45 Tele Tele LTV 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.00 S. „Jack, Grubas i pies" 8.50 Filmy anim. 10.20 Filmy dok. 11.15 Dla wsi 11.45 Niezłośliwie 12.25 Nowości domu kultury 12.40 Wieczorny autograf 13.35 Podróże 14.05 Styl 14.55 Mężczyźni i kobiety 15.50 Koszykówka. „Lietuvos rytas" (Wilno) - „Prokom Trefl" (Sopot) 17.20 Wiadomości (ros.) 17.30 Znamiona czasu 18.30 Wiadomości 18.45 Film anim. 19.25 Poglądy Bartkusa 20.25 Loteria „Perlas" 20.30 Panorama 21.00 Klub prasowy 21.59 Loteria „Perlas" 22.00 Mecz Euroligi w koszykówce kobiet. W przerwie - Wiadomości 23.35 S. „Prokuratorzy" LTV2 15.50 Dokumentalistyka autorska 17.25 Rosyjska ulica 17.40 Słowo chrześcijanina 17.55 Pytanko 18.10 Magazyn wojskowy 18.35 Podwójna prawda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Niezłośliwie 20.45 Nowości domu kultury 21.00 Dokumentalistyka światowa 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Styl LNK 6.25 Show rowerowy 6.50 Film anim. 7.15 S. „Wojna róż" 8.10 Od... do 9.05 S. „Zemsta" 10.05 S. „Nowa miłość" 11.00 Nurty 12.00 Film akcji „Mistrz" 13.00 S. „Łowczyni relikwii" 14.30 Filmy anim. 16.35 S. „Nowa miłość" 17.40 S. „Zemsta" 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wybacz 20.10 Show rowerowy 20.40 Narodowa liga muzyki 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 S. „Sześć stóp pod ziemią" 23.50 Samochody i ludzie 0.20 Ekstremalny sport 0.50 ABC zdrowia TV 4 (Litwa) 6.30 Dziennik mamy 7.00 S. „Adam i Ewa" 7.55 S. „Niebezpieczne więzi" 8.55 S. „Włoskie namiętności III" 10.05 Śmietanka 11.00 Telegra „Podstępny dzień" 11.30 TTT - program publ. 12.50 S. „Ekscentrycy II" 13.20 S. „Adam i Ewa" 14.15 Film fab. „Dzielna trójka" 16.00 Reality show „ReAktor" 16.45 S. „Niebezpieczne więzi" 17.45 S. „Włoskie namiętności III" 19.00 Reality show „ReAktor" 19.30 Kamera VRS 20.00 Dziś 20.20 Pora zmierzchu - program krym. 21.20 Dramat. „Potrzebni ludzie" 23.20 Reality show „ReAktor" 23.50 Buduję dom 0.20 Rozrywki SMS 1.50-6.25 DW TV 3 Lithuania 6.55 „J.E.S.!" (młodość, energia, zdrowie) 7.20 Film anim. 7.45 Reality show „Pomoc TV" 8.15 Nomeda 9.10 S. „Drogi miłości" 10.05 S. „Jesteś moim losem" 10.55 TV „Lietuvos rytas" 11.45 Thriller „Kłamstwo w imię prawdy" 14.15 Program dla dzieci 15.15 „J.E.S.!" (młodość, energia, zdrowie) 15.40 S. „Salomea" 16.40 S. „Drogi miłości" 17.40 Nomeda 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Film dok. 20.00 Reality show „Pomoc TV" 20.30 1 contra 1 - program publ. 21.40 S. „Gliny" 22.40 Wiadomości 23.00 S. „Na imię ma Baron" 0.05 Po obu stronach muru Vilnious Televizja TV 8.20 Stolica 8.40 Prawo i człowiek 9.15 S. „Syrenka" 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Z Moskwy 10.45 Losy 11.00 S. „Linie losu" 11.45 Wiadomości 11.55 „Czego chce kobieta?" - magazyn 12.40 Nowości kulturalne 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Z Moskwy 13.25 S. „Mamuka" 14.15 Krótkie spięcie 15.00 Film dok. 15.30 Wiadomości 15.40 Z Moskwy 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Film fab. „Fikcyjne małżeństwo" 17.15 Filmy anim. 17.40 S. „FM i młodzi ludzie" 18.30 Z Wilna 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Magazyn „Budownictwo" 19.50 Lekarz domowy 20.30 S. „Syrenka" 21.15 S. „Linie losu" 22.00 Z Wilna 22.20 Film fab. „Przebaczenie" 23.50 Autorytet z Dmitrijem Kisielowem TV 11 8.30 Bądźmy zdrowi 9.00 Program Uniwersytetu Szawelskiego 9.30 Twoj wychowanek 17.05 Film fab. „Zabawa w Boga" 18.45 Humor 18.55 Proponujemy! 19.00 Dla dzieci 19.30 Świat książek 20.00 Proponujemy! 20.05 Film fab. „Nic o Robercie" 22.00 Most Tango TV 9.30 S. „Garfield i przyjaciele" 9.55 S. „Melrose Place" 11.25 Tangorama 12.45 Humor ekstremalny 13.00 Film przyg. „Conan-barbarzyńca" 15.00 Gra „Hazard SMS" 17.00 S. „Garfield i przyjaciele" 17.30 S. „Melrose Place" 19.00 Ekstremalny sport 19.30 Tangorama 20.55 Ekstremalny humor 21.10 S. „Trzecia planeta od Słońca" 22.00 Dramat „Popioły Anieli" 0.35 Znajomość SMS BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.45 Kilroy 10.15 Britain's Streets of Crime 11.00 Big Strong Boys 11.30 Cash in the Attic 12.30 Eggheads 13.00 BBC News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.05 Doctors 14.35 Bergerac 15.20 News; Weather 15.25 CBeebies 15.45 CBBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Innovation Nation 19.30 Animal Hospital 20.00 Only Fools and Horses 21.25 The Food Police Special 21.55 The National Lottery - Midweek Draws 22.00 BBC News 22.35 Imagine ... 23.30 Breast Men 1.05 Sign Zone 3.15 BBC News 24 BBC Two 6.00 CBeebies 7.00 CBBC 8.30 CBeebies 10.35 Stingray 11.00 The Daily Politics 13.00 Wildlife on Two: Deadly Liaisons 13.30 Working Lunch 14.00 The Hellfire Club 15.30 Escape to the Country 16.30 Ready Steady Cook 17.15 Weakest Link 18.00 The Simpsons 18.20 TOTP2 18.45 Buffy the Vampire Slayer 19.30 The Money Game: Football's Cash Crisis 20.00 Five Things I Hate about You 20.30 What Not to Wear 21.00 The Million Pound Property Experiment 22.00 The Office 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 BBC4 on BBC2: To Mars by A-Bomb 0.30 BBC Learning Zone BBC Three 19.00 The 7 o'Clock News On BBC3 19.15 John Lennon's Rock Shrine 19.30 SAS: Are You Tough Enough? 20.00 Liquid News 20.30 Robbie Williams - a Very British Cowboy 21.00 What Not To Wear 21.30 Primal Fear 23.35 Sex - Warts and All USA 0.05 as 8pm 0.35 Casino 1.30 as 11.35pm 2.00 Stupid Punts 2.30 The Third Degree: Fantasy Homes 3.30 as 8pm BBC Four 19.00 Christopher Bruce: from Pierrot to Hurricane 20.00 BBC4 News and Weather 20.30 Days That Shook the World 21.30 Whistle Blowers 22.10 Maxwell - the Downfall 23.20 Business Confessions 23.30 Music under the Stars 23.50 As 8.30pm 0.50 As 9.30pm 1.30 As 7pm Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów Puls z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT Praga z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki LTV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki LTV2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki LNK z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 (Litwa) z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lithuania z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramowki Vilnious Televizja TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 11 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tango TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2003 roku